Can't Keep Hold
by Ms.LemonLime
Summary: A story of love between a Rat and a Flower-18 because of lemon in later chapters. Please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Shion looked at him, dazzled. The man seemed to sparkle with an unparalleled radiance, brighter than the sun. He reached for his hand only for the other to pull away. "Why?" he asked, despair etched deep into his voice. The other started walking, farther and farther away. Shion felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He chased him. The air and space around him was filled with black, no end in sight. "Why are you leaving me!? Why!? Come back, don't leave me! NEZUMI!"

Shion jerked awake, sitting up on the couch where he slept, his hand outstretched. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely. He put his hands on his head, covering his eyes. "It was only a dream" he said aloud, trying to convince himself. '_only a dream only a dream only a dream only a dream… It was only a dream, right? Right!?' _"What was only a dream?" he heard Nezumi shift in his bed and sit up. Shion only stared at him, as tears started leaking from his eyes. " Oui! What's the matter? What happened!? Are you hurting somewhere? " Nezumi rushed over to his side, concerned.

'_thank god… he's still here.'_ He pressed Nezumi to his chest and hugged him, crying heavily. "Please don't go anywhere Nezumi! Please don't leave me!" he sobbed into the others silky hair. "Ha? What are you talking about? Where the hell would I go?" Nezumi said in a calming voice. Shion was still sniveling, snot was dripping from his nose. His cheeks were soaked from the seemingly endless waterfall that came from his ruby eyes. The rat thought for a moment, before he started to sing. His voice was beautiful, like chimes in the wind. Shion's wailing came to a quick end as he listened to the others alluring chants.

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked. Shion nodded, hiccuping. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" he questioned again and Shion bowed his head. " . . . . just a nightmare. . ." he whispered. "Are you all right to go to sleep on your own now?" The other shook his head vehemently.

Nezumi bent forward, putting one hand under Shion's knees and the other behind his back lifting him into the air with a princess carry. Shion blushed deeply, "Wh-what are you doing!?" not that he minded-but being picked up wasn't exactly an everyday thing. Nezumi didn't answer as he carried the white-haired boy over from the couch to his bed, setting him down. "You can sleep here with me tonight, will that help?" Shion nodded and layed down as Nezumi joined him.

Shion buried himself in Nezumi's chest and inhaled his scent. '_it smells like Nezumi. He's so warm I could lay here forever.'_ Tilting his head up he looked at the others face. Nezumi's eyes were closed and the two boys faces were only inches apart. Pushing forward slightly he kissed Nezumi on the cheek, the others silver-blue eyes flew open instantly, shocked. "Thank you. That was a thank you kiss," he leaned up again pressing his lips to the other man's softly," And that was a good night kiss, Good Night Nezumi," he smiled at the other and snuggled into the warm depths of the man's chest, quickly falling asleep.-

'_That idiot. He has no reservations does he?_"


	2. Chapter 2

_'That idiot He has no reservations does he?' _Nezumi thought, staring at the slightly smaller boy in front of him.

Nezumi studied Shion's features, intrigued by the snake-like lines that he knew were under his pajamas. That slithered around the boy's legs up his torso, curving around a thin neck up to a round cheek.

He wondered why the parasite bee had made such strange markings. They were beautiful and unique yes, but they also made Shion a target in the slums. Nezumi could think of dozens of brothels that would want Shion to be one of their prize show horses. White hair, red eyes, pale skin. All of these were unique enough, without the markings.

Not to mention the less noticeable stuff. Like how long his eyelashes were. Or how his shiny hair framed his face just right. Or that he had a baby face. Or about a million other things that Nezumi could think of.

Not that he himself was interested. Its just that he knew a hundred perverts that would be. Or are. Shion always caused some commotion when he came to watch Nezumi's plays. His co-workers were always bothering Nezumi to bring him around more often and introduce them.

Nezumi snorted in his head. As if he would ever bring Shion around that bunch.

Shion was breathing deeply, snuggling close to Nezumi's chest. He was warm in the rat's grasp and Nezumi snuggled back.

Shion mutters something in his sleep- something about me not leaving again. The notion of Nezumi leaving him is so absurd he feels like smiling.

And then he remembers the life threatening dangers they both face everyday. And how Shion's mother and friend live inside the wall, where Shion will no doubtably go back to some day if he survives. Where Nezumi will never see him again. And suddenly he's not sure how to move his lips anymore.

He chooses to ignore the feeling of impending doom that the thought of Shion leaving causes him. And instead inhales the sweet scent of flowers in Shion's hair.

He wasn't even sure how Shion managed to smell so good in a ratty place like the slums. But he himself long ago decided to accept the fact that it was the others natural smell, and that he carried it around with him everywhere.

Still inhaling the comforting scent, he slowly drifted back asleep. Ignoring for the night Shion's innocent kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Light shined through his eyelids, slowly making him aware of the world. Of the warm heat that engulfed him where he was laying, and the hot breath blowing like wind against his face.

Shion slowly opened his eyes taking it all in. He almost didn't recognize where he was for a moment before he remembered his midnight shift to Nezumi's bed. His eyes widened as he thought of the reason for the move. The nightmare. The horrible, horrible nightmare.

In retrospect he knew the possibility of Nezumi abandoning him where slim to none. He was all Nezumi had.

Still, just the thought of it was making him uncomfortably miserable. Looking up at his sleeping friend he checked to make sure Nezumi was still deeply asleep before he carefully got up. He tiptoed around the creaky wooden floor walking to the bathroom to wash his face and take a leak. Afterward, he gathered some fruit and a few ingredients together to make some breakfast.

He was bustling about, not caring anymore about being quiet. He knew the smell of food would stir Nezumi enough in his sleep that he would wake up anyway- it always did.

And sure enough, just as he was laying the last bowl on the table Nezumi shifted and sat up.

"What did you make?" Nezumi asked, his voice still husky from sleep. He was sitting indian-style under the covers and rubbing his eyes. Looking all too much like a small child.

These were one of the moments Shion loved the most about the day. When Nezumi woke up he was nothing but caring and sweet- still to asleep to be anything otherwise. He acted like a needy child.

"Nothing much. Just eggs, rice, and some plums I bought yesterday at the market," I responded smiling.

"…" Nezumi seemed to almost have fallen asleep sitting up and didn't respond.

Shion gave another smile as he carefully picked up the small rat and carried him over to the table- much like Nezumi had carried him to his bed last night. The feeling of being carried had been foreign to him then, however, the weight of Nezumi in his arms was one far more familiar. This was hardly the first time he had carried the other to the breakfast table.

He sat the other down on the couch, then turned around to pick up the small plate and bowl that contained Nezumi's portion of the food. He set it in the rat's lap as the other began to eat mechanically. Slowly waking up more with each bite.

He noticed as time went on that Nezumi became more and more spoiled. But what could you expect? Nezumi had never really grown up with any family. Not the kind that tucked you in and kissed you goodnight anyway. No, the hardened little boy he had met that first night in the rain was a trained killer. And his 'Family' was the one who taught him to be like that.

But. If that was all he saw in Nezumi, he wouldn't have helped him. Even as the naive little kid he had been when they first met.

No, what he saw that night was a cold, injured, dirty, helpless, and above all _scared _little boy that needed comfort. That needed tending to. That needed a _sanctuary._

And that was exactly what Shion gave him, never mind the fact that he ended up forming an unbreakable bond because of it.

So Shion savored the moments he had with his partner in crime.

-v-

I know this is an early update but I just felt like posting it. There WILL be another chapter on monday/tuesday like always- this early one will not effect that. I just wrote this for no reason and monday seemed like to far away:P


	4. Chapter 4

Taking in the smells of morning Nezumi slowly sat up. He sniffed the air and his mouth watered with the promise of food. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"What did you make?" he asked, still a little drowsy.

"Nothing much. Just eggs, rice, and some plums I bought yesterday at the market," Shion responded smiling.

"…" Nezumi stared as Shion looked at him- adoration clear in his eyes. He was about to fall asleep again before Shion padded over to him, picked him up in his arms and carried Nezumi over to the couch where he was then handed some food that he began eating on autopilot.

He dazedly wondered why he allowed such idiocy. The fact that he let Shion touch him at all was a mystery. He remembered when just the slight touch of the others hand on the back of his neck had scared him so much he had nearly jumped out of his skin. And now he was allowing himself to be cradled.

As he began to wake up more with the weight of food in his stomach, he pondered his change in character. He was being carried. Brought food. Cuddling in his sleep. Being cooked for. And was kissed goodnight.

He was being spoiled. The realization hit him hard, like a punch in the stomach. He was being spoiled and he was _enjoying_ _it. _Another blow he had not wanted. To **want** to be spoiled. To **want**to be treated like family. The fairy tail family that was all baked cookies and pies, like the ones he read in stories as a child.

The kind of family that sat in front of warm fires and drank hot chocolate. The kind that said 'welcome home' or 'good morning' with joy on their face. That went for walks with a bright sun hitting their face and warming their neck. The kind that accepted you no matter what. The kind that wanted you back.

It was unrealistic and stupid.

_'Like a goddamned child!'_ What had he become? To allow himself these fantasy luxuries was fictitious. As if it would last forever, as if some unseen force wouldn't step in to make his life hell. The unnatural, cookie-cutter bullshit everyone wanted was just a mirage. Not real. Unseen in true life.

And yet here he was. Wishing that that the unseen force that wrecked everything, that he knew always came, **wouldn't** come. That there was no evil villain lurking unknown in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to step in and snatch it all away.

And so far his wish had come true. As he lived with Shion he slowly started to see each fantasy one by one come true.

They had sat by a fire on a bitter-cold night, sipping on warmed chocolate milk. Shion _did _welcome him with a smile on every encounter. They _did_ walk in each others company on the streets, often to visit the Dog-Keeper.

The strangest part by far however, was the fact that it was only Shion. Only Shion could have opened him like this. He knew he would have castrated anyone else that dared follow him around like a little duckling in his tow. Matching his every step. Every breath. Every twitch of every muscle, every creak of all 206 of his bones.

He looked Shion up and down. The other was chewing his food, seemingly off in his own little world.

He wondered then what the false-albino was thinking. Shion seemed innocent in everything he did, in every action and thought. He gave goodnight kisses to others without hesitation, not caring the implications he might set. The dice he might somehow drop. Falling and falling away down into the pits of misunderstanding.

But Nezumi knew. He knew the others ignorance. That nothing had been meant by the kiss other than what he said it was. A goodnight kiss. The candied taste that had been left on his mouth afterward meant nothing but 'sweet dreams'.

Nezumi was eager with the prospect of new family. Of new, seemingly unreal possibilities. But at the same time he wanted to jump out of the oncoming trains way. Scared of the large cargo labeled **emotions** and **responsibilities** tied to its shell.

Such heavy words had no place in the game he had always played. Survival of the fittest had no room for shared secrets and decorated words.

Being hit by the train or backing away. He was going to have to decide soon, before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Im terribly sorry for the delay. I have been working on writing on another story besides this one and it temporarily distracted me:(

-v-

The morning passed by slowly after Nezumi left for the theater.

Shion had thought about going to watch his performance, but decided against it. Instead he was now roaming the streets, gradually making his way to the Dog-Keeper's inn.

He looked around the street, observing all the merchants at their stands selling fruits, vegetables, street food, cloth, and assorted knick knacks.

The albino stopped at one selection of goods, admiring all the strange trinkets the man had. His gaze dropped to a small blue/black swirled marble carving of a rat. It was sitting on its haunches, nose tilted up slightly with his head cocked to the side. It looked inquiring, like it wanted to ask every question in the world but didn't know how.

He picked it up, holding it in the sun's rays. It was small, and cold, fitting in the palm of his hand.

The merchant eyed him warily, as if he expected Shion to take off running with the item.

"How much?" he asked, entranced with the sleek figure.

The man had a salt and pepper beard that pointed at the end like a triangle. His eyes were big and round behind his equally large glasses. His icy blue stare seemed warm, but paranoid. Constantly looking back and fourth. His skin was leathery and worn, the wrinkles marking his face showing great age.

The man looked Shion up and down- seemingly entranced with his white hair and maroon eyes. He named a reasonable price and Shion handed him the money, walking off with his prize satisfactorily- unaware of the old mans gaze following him.

A few working women (Nezumi called them something else, but Shion thought the term sounded derogatory and he himself refused to use it) approached him on his way to the inn, but he politely declined and they knew well enough to take a hint. He enjoyed the sunlight warming his back, and he suddenly wished Nezumi were here with him to enjoy it as well.

He soon came up to a large building with 20 or so dogs milling about. They all looked ragged, but well fed and happy.

He didn't wait for the Dog Keeper to come out, just rolled up his sleeves, and prepared to get to work.

Shion walked over to the fountain containing all the water needed to wash the filthy canines, and called them over one by one to be cleaned. It took him all day but it eventually got it done.

On his way home his hand kept wondering to his breast pocket. Making sure the small marble creation hadn't suddenly come to life and scurried away from him. He had grown a strange attachment to the object.

It was dark by the time he arrived at the house, and he smiled as he approached the door.

"I'm home," he said when he walked in.

Unaware that icy blue eyes watched from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no response as Shion walked through the door way. He looked round, finding Nezumi seemingly asleep on the couch. He sighed, chuckling a bit.

He walked over, bending over his friend. "You'll catch a cold laying like that."

He picked the small rat up, cradling him to his chest and putting him in his bed. Shion pulled the covers up to the boys chin. As he turned around Nezumi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"…" Nezumi muttered something.

Shion leaned down. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I **said**, to get in bed. _Now_."

Shion studied the others face, watching blue brows furrow over steel gray eyes. Shion didn't argue as he was pulled under welcoming blankets.

Nezumi's arms wrapped around his body, holding him close. Shion's face went red- his heart rate shooting up as he felt Nezumi's warm breath in his hair. He desperately hoped the other couldn't feel the pounding in his chest as hard as he could.

-v-

Nezumi held Shion close, smelling the others hair. The fragrance of flowers filled his nose, and his body relaxed.

Nezumi could feel Shion's warmth against him, making his heart skip a beat.

He was far too aware of the contours and angles that the figure pressed against him possessed. He felt heat pool in his groin as he thought about his hands skimming along every dip and curve of Shion's body. About kissing and memorizing every scar, every mole, and every freckle.

He almost pushed Shion away in shame at his own thoughts. His desires.

He didn't want to admit it. It was an immoral realization that he didn't want any part of. Making him feel dirty and sick with himself, like he had betrayed the trust Shion had in him. It made the adoration and respect he saw in the other's eyes feel like a punch in the gut.

Nezumi had been forced to acknowledge his feelings earlier that day. A feeling that he didn't want. The feeling of being hopelessly, helplessly, and irrefutably in love with Shion.

-flashback-

The rat had been changing into his costume in the dressing rooms. When he was done, he walked out, over hearing a conversation between coworkers.

The only reason he had even been remotely interested in their conversation, was because he heard the words 'white hair'. There weren't many people in the slums with white hair.

He had stopped in his tracks, his ears perking up. There were three men leaning against a wall, all seemingly deeply interested about the topic of concern.

"….sexy as hell isn't he?"

"Yeah, you don't see many albinos around here. With such strange birth marks too."

"I know, right? Fuckin' hot. Who wouldn't want to fuck that tight, little ass into the ground?"

"Ahahaha! He looks like a virgin- he'd probably cry!"

"I guarantee he's a screamer too!"

"That'd be awesome! Can't you just imagine it? The little guy just cryin' and beggin' and screamin' as you fucked him into oblivion!"

It was clear who they were talking about, and Nezumi was across the room in the blink of an eye. Grabbing the closest offender and shoving him against the wall.

"What did you just say?" Nezumi practically spat the words in the disgusting pig's face.

The guy smirked, "We were just talkin' about introducing ourselves to your lil' friend is all. Nothin to be in such a fuss about."

Nezumi pulled him forward, punching him in the face. He punched and kicked, pounding and striking him until the man lay motionless on the floor- still conscious, but only just. Nezumi grabbed the front of the man's shirt, slamming him into the wall once more. The other two criminals had run away.

"You will _never_ speak to Shion. **Ever. **You will never be in the same room as him. You will never look at him. You aren't even allowed to think about him. **Ever** **again**. Or I will tie you up, cut off your balls, shove them down your fucking throat, and drive a foot long spike up your ass and fuck you with it. Do I make myself clear?"

Nezumi felt the weight of his costume and wondered if the image of him in a dress would some how lessen the effect of the threat.

He didn't have to think about that for very long. The man was shaking in his grip, and Nezumi knew his message was crystal-clear when he smelled the urine that had starting soaking the front of the man's pants.

-flashback end-

His blood was boiling just thinking about it, causing his grip on Shion to tighten. The overwhelming amount of rage and jealousy he felt when hearing those men talking about _his_ Shion like that had been astonishing. It was like feeling fire in his veins- then nothing. Just cold blackness as he beat, and almost killed, the offending prick.

Nezumi never knew it was possible to feel this strongly about anything. All his life he had made fun of and laughed at people who threw away their life for the sake of someone else. For 'love'. He thought it was stupid, after all how could a person love someone so much that they would willingly die for them?

But it _was_ real. He understood now.

In his mind, love was like a jaw breaker. Like every experience and feeling you've ever had in life layered on top of each other, and you just keep sucking on it- tasting and savoring every coat.

Some layers are sweet, some are sour. Some bitter, some spicy. Never ending, always changing. Some are good, and others bad. And occasionally the process was so frustrating you wished you could bite straight though to the middle and get it over with. But you don't- you can't. And secretly your relieved, because in your heart you never want it to end. You want it all, the good and the bad.

It was vexing, but beautiful at the same time.

Nezumi sighed, exasperated by his own thoughts. Deciding to accept his strong love for the faux albino in his grasp, he listened to Shion's heart beat against his chest. Slowly, Nezumi drifted into sleep, white hair and magnificint red eyes haunting his dreams.

-v-

_"He's finally asleep."_


	7. Chapter 7

***WARNING*- lemony goodness. If you don't like it- skip this chapter. **:) review please3

-v-

_'He's finally asleep.'_

Shion wiggled out of the rat's grasp, trying to get out of the bed. His attempt was futile however. Whenever he tried to move, Nezumi wined and held onto him tighter. After several failed efforts he gave an exasperated sigh and settled back down.

_'Geez. How does he expect me to get anything done if he won't let go? I still have chores to do'_

Shion sighed again. This was completely ridiculous. As he gave another wiggle Nezumi gave out a groan.

_'Uh oh, did I wake him?'_

It was clear that he had woke something as he felt a hard pressure against his leg. Shion blushed as Nezumi moved- grinding the object against his leg, letting out another moan. Shion really hoped it was just a flashlight. He really, _really_ hoped it was just a flashlight. Or some other object that was shaped like rock-hard pole.

But, after several awkward minutes, he realized no matter how hard he wished, it was clear that Nezumi had a hard on. And Shion couldn't escape.

The albino gulped, he didn't know what to do. What could he do? Just wait for Nezumi to wake up with jizz in his pants and Shion in his arms? Absolutely not.

But he couldn't just get up and walk away either. The minute he tried Nezumi would wake up. Shion's brain whirled,

'_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I __**do**__?'_

He knew Nezumi was a heavy sleeper (at least around him). The only thing that could wake him up was the smell of food, a foreign/threatening presence, or Shion getting up. And Shion didn't have either of the first two at his disposal.

He realized he had better figure something out fast, as Nezumi started to move against him again.

Shion looked up at Nezumi, who looked blissfully ignorant and deeply asleep. Shion gave a light growl when he saw the rat's face contort a bit in pleasure, hips moving against his leg.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_, being used like this. Shion was **not** going to sit here and be used by Nezumi to get off, even unknowingly. No way.

Shion flipped them over slowly, straddling the small figure under him. Nezumi's face contorted in irritation- not seeming to like that his source of pleasure had been removed. Shion smiled- karma was a bitch.

Nezumi mewed softly-shifting under him- pressing his rock hard erection into Shion's crotch. Shion's heart skipped a beat, and heat rushed to his groin. A little payback would be ok- right?

Shion leaned down and kissed Nezumi's neck. The bluette under him shivered at the contact, and the albino's lips smirked triumphantly. He continued to nip and suck- careful not to leave marks. Nezumi whimpered, and the sound was like music to Shion's ears. He moved down, lifting Nezumi's shirt and attacking the newly exposed skin with his teeth and tongue.

The feel and taste of Nezumi was amazing. Slightly saltily, but still somehow sweet. The little moans and gasps that the bluette was giving now were like chants of encouragement in his ears.

Nezumi's nipples were hard and red with the focused attention they were receiving. It was getting harder and harder for Shion to resist leaving marks. Nezumi just seemed so helpless and willing. Shion leaned back up, looking down at the body underneath him from above.

What he saw took his breath away. He didn't know how Nezumi could stay asleep through all this, especially with the condition he was in.

Nezumi's shirt was pulled up to under his chin, his chest fully exposed and back arched off the bed. His face was flushed an adorable pink, eyes shut tight with tears close to falling from the sides. Pert nipples stood at attention, looking completely ravished. His little rat was panting heavily, an erection creating a tent in loose pants. Pre-come was soaking the tip and coming through the fabric, creating a tantalizing wet spot.

It was almost to much. He shouldn't have done this. He should have just woken Nezumi up. But now it was to late. Shion"s breath was coming too fast as he felt pre come start to drip down his own cock in his pants.

_'I haven't even touched it yet.'_

But, much more appealing than his own boner, was what he knew lay between him and one pair of pants. Nezumi's pants. He wanted to see it. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to _taste_ it.

He was slightly ashamed at himself as he scooted back and leaned down. Coming face to face with Nezumi's crotch. He could smell Nezumi's sex, and it made him whimper. He **wanted** it.

Shion just stared at it for a moment- debating, before leaning forward. Breathing hotly on the fabric-covered erection. Nezumi shivered.

Encouraged, Shion put his mouth on the tip. Covering it completely. His mouth drooled and soaked the area. He licked up any flavor he could, unsatisfied when he couldn't taste it like he wanted too.

Giving a hard suck he heard Nezumi gasp and shudder loudly. He could feel the dick in his mouth pulsing with pleasure and knew his friend wouldn't last much longer.

Taking Nezumi's out quickly, he grabbed it- pumping at a painfully slow pace. He didn't want his little rat to come yet.

Shion took his dick out of his pants, dripping his own juices on his hand. Leaning forward he put both his and Nezumi's cocks together. Both of them gasping and panting in unison as he pumped them simultaneously. Shion's face was in the crook of Nezumi's neck now, taking in the scent of sex and Nezumi's shampoo.

Soon he was thrusting into his own grip. Nezumi crying out in pleasure from the friction.

It only took three more thrusts before both of them were coming together, Shion biting hard into the crook of Nezumi's neck. It was the sexiest, most erotic thing Shion had ever experienced and he collapsed hard next to Nezumi on the bed.

He sat there basking in the afterglow for about ten minutes, before he sat up, looking down at Nezumi.

He felt guilty. Nezumi didn't even feel that way about him- and Shion wasn't sure if he even felt that way for Nezumi. All he was sure of was that it had felt good. And as long as he never said anything- Nezumi would never know.

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom- cleaning himself off. Walking back with a warm washcloth, he wiped down Nezumi top to bottom. Cleaning off any evidence of his indiscretion.

-v-

So? How'd y'all like it?3 It was my first time writing anything sexual so i would like some feedback on how I did **:)** Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Nezumi sat up groggily, yawning and stretching. His late afternoon nap had left him feeling energized and completely refreshed.

He heard flushing and turned around to see Shion coming out of the bathroom wearing hideous yellow rubber gloves, carying cleaning supplies. Only then did he notice the sickeningly strong smell of bleach hanging in the air. The oder was very powerful- and clearly the substance had been used on every inch of the house. The cabinets sparkled, the floor shined, the sink glittered, and all the dust had been cleared from the books and shelves.

Never, not once in his entire life had he ever seen anything so clean in the slums- or even inside the wall for that matter.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked. So shocked and unfamiliar with the cleanliness that he wanted to gag.

"I….just really wanted to clean. Everything." Shion responded, looking like he himself didn't even fully believe his own response.

Nezumi looked around once again, feeling infinitely better as Shion opened up the door- letting out the nauseating fumes. The bluette's eyes grew big as he surveyed the house once again. He couldn't have slept for more than a few hours -a little cat nap. But the amount of work that had been put in…was clearly more than a few hours worth of hard core cleaning.

"How long was I asleep?" he questioned, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"….a day.." Shion squeaked sheepishly.

"A day?" the words seemed to make his body numb as they flowed from his lips. His eyes shifted to the open door, seeing only the darkness that signified that the sun was down and the stars were up. He had slept. For a whole _day_.

24 hours. Which was 440 minutes. Or 86400 seconds.

His mind took all of two seconds to process this- as he then realized another problem.

While there was no way in hell he would be fired anytime soon -even for missing a day or two of work - he would still be scolded and have his pay docked.

Nezumi bolted up in a rage, "Why didn't you wake me up!? Unlike you, I have a _job. _Which requires me to go to _work. _So that we-"

He was cut off as Shion frantically dropped everything with a clatter and spoke in a reassuring, but slightly panicked voice. "I told them you were sick! I went and told them that you had a cold, and a fever! And that your voice was scratchy and hurt!"

The rat was slightly surprised that his 'innocent little Shio' would lie so blatantly. However, he didn't have a chance to be proud of the dishonesty because Shion was still rambling.

"And they said it was ok! That you could take as long as you needed as long as you 'kept your stupid mouth shut and didn't ruin your voice' is what your boss said!"

Shion was panting and slightly red faced as he looked at Nezumi worriedly -clearly concerned he was still going to be scolded.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't wake me up."

"Well… you just looked so peaceful. I've never seen you sleep like that before."

It was true. Nezumi couldn't remember the last time he had slept past nine in the morning.

"And the reason you went on a cleaning rampage?" he asked, still not believing the other's excuse. That he 'just really wanted to clean'.

Shion's answer this time took a little pondering. The albino scratched the back of his head -smiling a little.

Nezumi loved that smile.

"I just…didn't have anything else to do I guess."

He detected no lie this time and simply shrugged, showing the other that his answer was acceptable and he wouldn't ask any more.

Shion smiled again and walked to their small make-shift kitchen.

"Would you lie me to make you anything to eat? You must be starved," the albino laughed at that -somehow finding it funny that at the mention of food the rat's stomach had produced a terribly loud noise.

Nezumi's stomach eating itself was not funny god dammit.

He nodded giving a stern look.

"Why don't you go take a shower? When you get out the food will be ready."

Again nodding Nezumi took off his jacket (how he slept comfortably in that thing he had no idea) and stripped his shirt off.

As he started to unbuckle his pants a loud series of clangs echoed throughout the house. His head quickly shot up toward the commotion and found Shion -pots and pans scattered all around his feet- with a gaze focused intently at some point next to Nezumi's head.

-v-

Don't worry guys I won't leave you hanging until next monday! Chapter 9 will be up sometime tomorrow!3


	9. Chapter 9

Shit shit shit shit shit shit. _Shit_.

There was a mark.

Starting to sweat, Shion stood with wide gaping eyes. Staring at the the junction where Nezumi's shoulder met with his neck. Sitting there, unknown to its receiver, was a very clear- very bruised- bite mark. Shaped and given by non other than Shion.

Quickly glancing at the mirror that hung on the wall not two feet from them, Shion panicked. If Nezumi turned around right now it was all over. He would be caught. He could already imagine the look of disgust that the rat's face would show.

Thinking quickly Shion looked around and spotted his little marble mouse on a desk near him. Grabbing it, he shoved it out in front of him.

"You were sleeping, so I forgot to show you, but I bought this from some old man in the street. It reminded me of you. Isn't it beautiful?" Whether it was by will, or sheer luck, he somehow managed to keep his voice normal. He looked up and met Nezumi's confused stare, Shion desperately hoping that his eyes didn't give anything away.

Nezumi looked at the object in Shion's hands, and slowly reached forward to grab it. As their fingers brushed together, Shion felt a shocking jolt. His face flushed again as he resisted the urge to grab Nezumi's fingers and hold them in his.

Holding it up to the light the bluette studied the marble creation in his hand.

"It's pretty, I guess." he muttered, placing it back down on the desk. Clearly not as fascinated with the object as Shion had been.

The shower now returning to his mind, Nezumi started to turn around toward the bed. But, before he could make a full turn Shion rushed forward, grabbing his hand and pulling his rat into him.

Nezumi crashed into his chest and looked up, irritation written all over his face.

"What are you doing!?"

Shion didn't have an answer, he couldn't just tell Nezumi, 'Oh, Im trying to keep you from looking in the mirror. That way you won't see the super sexy bight mark on your neck. Then you won't know that I molested you in your sleep!' Not to mention the fact that Nezumi's warmth pressed against his body was starting to muddle his brain.

_'Think think think think think think!'_

"Ummmm, you have something in your hair." he said, smiling sheepishly.

Still standing close, he reached up and pretended to grab something. Smiling again he turned Nezumi into the direction of the bathroom, careful to block the mirror from view. Shoving the other behind he doors, he commented that dinner would be ready when he got out, and to take his time and relax.

Shutting the very confused rat behind the door, Shion let out a relieved sigh. There were no mirrors in the bathroom- since it was really just a large room with clutter and a tub.

But what about when Nezumi came out of the bathroom? Shion started panicking again. The bruise would take at least the next two weeks to heal, and he couldn't keep Nezumi away from it that long.

As light bulb popped over his head he slowly smiled in victory at the brilliant idea that had come to mind.

Putting his plan into action, he went to grab a few things from the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Nezumi stood there, struggling to regain control of the harsh breathing and erratic heartbeat that Shion's touch had left him with. He almost thought he was going to suffocate- his throat starting to constrict in on itself. Leaning heavily against the door he slid down onto the cold, bleached floor and signed heavily.

It was to much. It was all to much. To much touching, to much of Shion's breath on his ear and in his hair. To many embraces, to many meetings of red eyes with silver orbs.

To strong was the fragrance of flowers in his nose that made his heart tighten and skip a beat. To much was the heat in his groin, and itch in his fingers that wanted to push Shion onto the bed and bite and lick and suck and _devour_ tantalizing pale skin.

Everything was Just. To. Much.

He leaned over- pressing his head onto the hard floor as he held his aching chest. How could things have gone so far so fast? How could his feelings have skyrocketed up to this level?

He pondered as he slowly got up and started taking his pants off again, feeling relief when his skin hit cool air. He breathed another sigh as he chunked them to some part of the room along with his underwear and walked over to the bathtub. Turning the water to a medium between luke warm and steaming, he waited patiently for the water to rise. Letting his hair down he leaned over the running water, letting the warmth radiating from the liquid relax his face.

When it was up to a decent level he put his feet in, testing the temperature before slowly sliding into sweet bliss as all of his muscles relaxed.

'_I'll worry about Shion after I get out'_ the lightly whispered thought trekked across his mind.

He sat and enjoyed the heat from the tub for about ten minutes before deciding he needed to wash his hair. Grabbing the soap he liked (that he knew Shion liked on him) he lathered up his body, sinking more into the depths of pleasure as dirt and sweat was rubbed off his skin.

Washing his neck he suddenly felt a sharp pain stab through his muddled thinking and shock him out of his muscle-relaxed stupor.

Nezumi slowly reached up to the spot he had run over, and winced as he brushed over the spot. He must have slept to long and now had a crick in his neck, his mind supplied.

'_Damn_' Nezumi cursed his luck, _'Hurts like a motherfucker!_'

-v-

Sorry for being gone. Who else besides me hates being back at school? -.- Another chapter will be up this weekend because I made y'all wait so long- probably Sunday. Thanks for sticking with me! Everyone's positive feedback makes me happy when I'm down in the dumps and I really appreciate the time you guys take to wright them- I love you all and thank you for your support! :)


End file.
